A Destiny Encountered
by MaskedGallade
Summary: During the war of Elves, Dwarves, and Humans versus the Dragons; before the peace came to create the Dragon Riders: One girl and one dragon have crossed paths; creating the fate of world between them.


**A Destiny Encountered**

* * *

 **MaskedGallade here! My apologizes for not posting a story on here for such a long time! I just haven't been feeling writing or thinking too much of how exactly a chapter to go… but this story came as a request from a couple of friends, and it may not be perfect, but I promise to write more story's. And I hope you enjoy this Eragon based story, it was before the years of the dragon riders came to be. Also a bit of a crossover with a T.V. show. Enjoy!**

* * *

Key notes:

Chapter 1: Encountering Destiny.

"And that is why Orcs and Kull done another war with each other, ever again," the elder gold dragon finishing up an old tale to the dragon younglings. Selena: a white with purplish hue getting close to her mature year shook her head in bewilderment by elder dragon's story. It was not how she heard it; what she heard had more blood and violence in it, and not ending in a peaceful way; yet the youngling dragons were excited and asking question, wanting him to tell another tale. The elder dragon chortled in his throat, way dragons laugh, "On another night young ones. For it is close to all your bedtimes." The youngling dragons were disappointed, but said good-night to him and left to their parent's nests. The golden dragon smiled and looked at Selena, noticing her expression. "Something troubling you mwana msafiri?" He asked. "That wasn't how you told the story to me ebrithil. You even changed the ending of the real reason why they stopped their wars!" she exclaimed. The elder dragon frowned and walks by her. "The younglings do not need to know of what actually happened between the Orcs and the Kull. For them, it is just a story" He replied with Selena following.  
She knew that he was an elder with plenty of wisdom and history; he was a storyteller. When asked to tell a story, he was always obliged to, and he held nothing back; enthralling everyone who listened. That was years ago. Now he changed the words, taking parts of a story out and inserting a new one in. They were less interesting enough that the adult dragons only listen to them to help them sleep. Though the young dragons still find his story's interesting, even though they don't know the story's have been changed. "The one you told them was, but not the true one," she told him. He looked back at her, stopping in front of his den. "Mwana msafiri, the story's I told have caused sadness and hurt among us," he said. "For they are the truth," she told him. "They are history, but ones that the younglings do not need to hear about," he says. "Yet you held nothing back when you told me," she replied.  
He was silent and in sadness, looking down, "Maybe I shouldn't have." She was shocked, he never said that before, and he would of never said it to her. "I tire, I am going to rest. So should you, for tomorrow is your first day of elk hunting," he said with a smile. "You will do well for your first time, for I seen you fly outside." She nodded a little bit with a grunt of thanks but frowning, knowing he was saying it as an excuse. He frowned, but not knowing to say to make her feel better. He turned to his den and went in, leaving her alone.  
She looked down the cavernous dragon den beneath the Exelsior Mountain, full of smaller dens with dragons inside each of them. It felt crowded to her, even if there was a lot of space in here, but felt crowded because of being confined here all the time. She decided to go for a flight tonight, even thought it was restricted to leave without an adult dragon with you. She knew another way out that few knew but never dared to go. She went down a tunnel and turned down another, reaching the room full of piled dung. Dragons came here to do their business, and few dragons called "Dung heapers" were chosen to take the dung out into the wilderness and put them around the land, to help it grown with the nutrients inside them. And the way out that the dung heapers used why no one wanted to go out through it. In the middle of the room, where the floor deepened a little, was a large grate that led to a long chute down it, to the outside. Dung heapers used it to push the dung in and it would fall out through to a large, metal bucket full of dung. Taking that bucket to spread the dung on the soil. She used her forelegs to get the heavy grate open. With much effort, she finally got it open big enough for her to fit through. Quickly, she slipped down into it with the grate slamming close above her. She hoped no one could hear that. Letting herself slide down the dung covered tunnel that shot outside into a large bucket full of dung. Selena climbed herself out, covered in dung. She felt truly disgusted by this. "I wonder how the Dung Heapers deal with this every day," telling herself as she felt sorry for them. She shook off most she could. Knowing it would be a good idea to wash all the dung off, she went to Lake Superior to clean herself off.

…

"Get your hands off of me!" yelled a human female teenager who was about 19 with long brown hair and in a tan monk robe. She was being pushed out of a mansion by two soldiers in blue uniforms. She turned angrily and yelled at them and a man that was following them out that had on an attire that everyone could tell that he was rich. "Do you know who I am?!" She yelled at them. "You're a sharlten who claiming to be a psychic and one of my guests, robbing me. Now leave before I tell the authorities that you are a gypsy and thrown into a jail cell to rot," telling the female before going back into his mansion, the soldiers closing the doors behind them. She stood there with rage and yelled angrily in the air, going down the path out to town. "Freaking! Ugh!" yelling out loud, not carrying if anyone was listening if there was anybody. The sun was setting down and town was still a few miles out. That was the last time she was ever going to say she was a psychic and make herself rich. Truth was: she wasn't. She could see things that other couldn't though.  
A farmer on a mule, pulling an empty cart coming from town back to his farm after conducting business with harvested goods. She noticed that a knot was coming loose on the wagon of the rope that was connected to the donkey. She stopped him. "What's the matter little little lady? Ain't it late for you to be out here tis' evenin'?" He asked politely. "One of your rope's is coming loose," she told him. The farmer was confused and hopped off and took a look, taken by surprise, seeing she was right. "Well I'll be. If that knot came off, I would have been in a whole lot of trouble," fixing the knot immediately. While he was busy with the rope, and making sure everything else was tied on right: she looked at the back at the cart, noticing a piece of animal hair, knowing it was elk, and few remains of wheat. She looked at the farmer and saw his money pouch was hanging by his belt, full. "The elk gave you a good profit today," she told him. He stood still, stunned by this. "Now what would make you say that I had an elk?" he asked her aggressively. She knew because he used the wheat to cover the elk, him knowing that elk was considered rare and illegal these days because of their mysterious disappearance. "I'm a psychic," the words coming out before she could stop them.  
The farmer grabbed the neck of her robe, pushing her against the wagon side, and pulled out a sharp knife. "I promise you this, if I hear you telling people I had an elk on my wagon, you would already know what will happen gypsy…" threating her. She shook her head if fear. He let her go, got on his wagon, and snapped the reins, going quickly back to his farm with the girl still standing in the middle of the path.  
After recovering from that life threatening encounter, decided to head to the lake before heading home. Being at the lake at night always made her feel better, she then set off toward the lake through the woods.

…

Selena flew over the lake below her, the lake's reflection showing the full moon and stars of the night. She thought it was beautiful, the whole world looked beautiful. During her whole dragon life, she only flew outside or been out 5 times; and she was only able to fly during the day time being watched by the adult dragons, have to only fly near the mountain. But tonight, she felt truly free. Feeling the cold air lift her leathery wings. She flew above the lake for a while longer before landing by the lake, making a soft impact on the ground. Everyone considered her flying skills exceptional, she took pride in her flying: only when she could fly. She smelled the remaining dung on her body, shook her head in disgust. She need a bath, now. She put a foot in the water to test it, it was ice cold, but to a dragon it was fine. She took a few steps into the water and took a breath, before diving right in.

…

It took a couple of hours to get to the lake, but the time it took was always worth it to her. She saw moon and stars reflecting the sky perfectly like a clear mirror. When she was younger, she would try to swim and get the moon that was on the lake; believing if she touched it, she would be on the moon. And she would get in a lot of trouble from her parents for being out so late, and could of caught a cold or drowned. It was silly, but it always made her smile. Reaching for the impossible is what her mother taught her: it was her mother taught her before she died. Remembering about her mother made her feel sad, and sat down by the edge of the lake, holding her knee's. It has been years since her mother died, even more when her father left them. She watched the lake in silence, wanting her sadness to drown out in the lake itself. A large burst of water comes out in front of her causing her to stumble as she got up to run back away from it. A large white-and-purple dragon was climbing onto the land, shaking the water off her scales; making her glimmer from the moon's light. Ferocious and beautiful at the same time.  
Selena looked at herself, glad to have the dung off her. Selena soon saw at the corner of her eye, a creature she never seen before. She looked at the girl who was in paralyzed with fear, her back against a tree. Selena was curious and took a few small steps toward her, which were considered large steps to the girl. Selena bowed her head down closer to the girl, sniffing her. "Just in what manner of creature are you?" Selena asking the girl. All what the girl heard was grunting, growling, and roaring; sliding down the tree until she sat on the ground. Selena could sense the girl was truly scared of her, but something inside of her didn't want move away from her; instead, he brought her head closer until the girl could feel the dragon's hot air coming out through her nostrils, and something inside of her was making her move her hand toward the dragon for a weird reason. "~Why is my hand moving on it's own?~" the girl thought to herself, but felt a sense of calm come over her. Her hand had touched the nose of the dragon and burn along a flash of bright light surrounded them.


End file.
